wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyráel Val'anthe
|image = Image:Lyráel_Val'anthe_image.jpg |caption = "Do not fear the darkness, fear what's within it." |title = Champion of the Frozen Wastes, Empress of |gender = Female |race = |faction = |class = |profession = |health = 20k |level = 80 |status = In a Relationship |location = , }} Lyráel Val'anthe ( li-ray-elle vuh-lan-thae ) is a Blood Elf Priest. Currently she is the leader of a very infamous guild called Envisage of Night. Known as the Empress of Shadows she is known for her dark and overly stubborn attitude and often has times controlling herself. Lyráel also has a drinking problem that many of her companions find hard to handle. She can be rude, snooty and even sometimes cruel, but overall Lyráel is very loyal and proud of who she is, although she currently keeps her past a secret. Lyráel is often referred to as Lyrá by her friends and those beneath her call her "Empress". She is adored and often pampered by her guild members as especially by her infamous lover, Ayanami. When it comes to relationships, Lyráel prefers either gender, finding them both equally attractive. Brought to Life Lyráel was born to Valoel ( val-oh-el ) and Raelial ( rae-lee-all ) Val'anthe - two Holy Priests that had settled into Quel'Thalas after the in the capital, Silvermoon. They were rather cruel parents from the start. They demanded a lot of their children and often beat them to push them to do something. From the moment her cravings began, her parents began to train her in the Holy ways, forcing her to become an exact replica of themselves. Lyráel of course, simply went along with it. She didn't want to disappoint her parents and wanted to show them she could perfect the powers. A few years later, Lyráel's little sister was born, Jaclyn ( jace-lin ). From the moment she was born, Lyráel felt a strong connection with Jaclyn and grew extremely protective over her. Jaclyn was pushed to become a Holy Priest as well, but she refused and eventually ran away from home at a young age. Presuming her to be dead, Valoel and Raelial never even bothered to go looking for her. Worried and frightened, Lyráel was determined to believe her sister was still alive. She continued her training, finding she grew bored very quickly with the ways of the Holy path. Lyráel began to resent her parents for what they were making her become, and how they had so easily forgotten about Jaclyn. The shadows became drawn to her and Lyráel found herself dipping into the dark magics. Soon after she turned thirty years old, Lyráel ran away from Silvermoon to travel on her own. Taken as a Slave Lyráel didn't last very long on her own, having never mastered the arts of being a Priest - she was unable to battle against the humans that ambushed her during a nights camp. , the King of these humans, took some pity upon her and allowed her not to be killed; however, she was tortured and starved for several days. After the initial shock of being captured, Lyráel became convinced her parents would come for her. She began writing a journal, careful to write it only in Thalassian so that the humans could not translate. The Escape coming! Envisage of Night coming! Relationships *Valoel Val'anthe - Father ( deceased '') *Raelial Ancelstierre - Mother ( ''deceased ) *Jaclyn Val'anthe - Sister ( ''deceased '') * - Lover